


Their Luna

by FlandusLover1



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Immortality, Love, Non-Human Bella Swan, Possessive Jasper Hale, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlandusLover1/pseuds/FlandusLover1
Summary: Bella Swan finally back in Forks meets the mysterious cullens but the one she wants is already taken, she befriends another.Things happen she's notices there different but thing is so is she she just doesn't know it yetWill jasper finally see Bella as his true mate? Will he except what she's is when he finds out?





	Their Luna

Walking through the halls of Forks high I really could not understand how as clumsy as I am I would survive here. After a long custody battle Charlie finally gained it, due to Phil's brother being moms lawyer I was not able to give my opinion they knew I would choose Charlie no questions asked, so after 10 years of moving place to place I'm finally back home and even as dreary and rainy as it is I'm happy something tells me this is where I'm needed.

Catching up with my old friends Angela and Ben to grab lunch together we laugh and talk bout they old days when we would aggravte Charlie, once seated others join us none in really interested and getting to know but still friendly enough. "Oh looks its the freaks!"exclaimed Mike I turned to look at what he was refering to my breath hitched seeing 5 insanely beautiful people walk in but I only had eyes for one my eyes starting at his shoes, black leather cowboy boots covered by right black ripped jeans followed by a black vest with a black t-shirt with muscles I wish I could rub my hands on finally reaching his face I gasped so beautiful nicely chiseled jaw followed by high cheek bones and amazing amber eyes his honey blonde hair made my hands twitch you run through it.

"That's they Cullens and Hales there Dr Cullens foster kids, but there not approachable there like together,together see that big guy his name is Emmett and that Blonde girl she's a bitch her names Rosalie there together,oh and that tiny one her names Alice and she's with the blonde who looks like he's in pain all the time his names Jasper..and theres Edward Cullen totally hot but no one here's good enough for him apparently..like if care!" Jessica ranted apparently she wanted Edward and he was smart enough no to mess with her good for him, she seems like the 1 to try and get knocked up to keep a man..or worse ewws.

A laugh caught our attention looking at the source it seems the cullens/Hales whatever they are seen to have found something funny. Turning back to my lunch in disapponted the first guy I find attractive he's taken by a beautiful girl who am I kidding why would he look twice at me when he's got her.

Walking into biology Mr banner signs my slip before walking me to they only available seat next to bronze sex hair himself Edward Cullen oh boy good thing he cant hear my thoughts boy that be embarrassing as hell,"hey..I'm um Edward your Bella right?" I looked curiously at him I mean didn't Jessica say they never talk to anyone but each other hmm interesting.

"Yes I'm Bella I know whom you are though seems every girl in this school seems to be your fan!" I raise a eye brow at him he smirks at me "Well I don't know why I never talk to them!" I laughed " I know that's why I curious as to why your talking to me..apparently your fans say you never speak to anyone but your siblings?" he looks away at first then be looks back at me like he's debating his answer, I finish my paper seeing that we have 15 minutes left I start to draw again 

 

"That's beauiful Bella, look I don't know you just seem like the kind of girl who actually talk and not try to get into my pants I don't know I guess I'm just seeing if we could be friends?" my face must have shown my shock cause he chuckled "I..um..wow s..sure Edward I could always use another friend so what you like me not looking for drama in relationships good for you dude well get along just fine then...um.. Heads up dude just don't go near Jessica or Lauren there vultures you'll be a daddy Before summer if they have it there way!" he actually full belly laughs at that shocking the other students and cause Mr.Banner to smile guess it is true this must be the first time they've seen Edward interact with someone other than his siblings.

After that Gym was interesting I had history and once again they only seat that was left was next to they one and only Jasper Whitlock I seriously was happy he couldn't read my mind cause holy shit no man should be this sexy listening to the talk bout the civil war I had to clinch my thighs together just his presence has me wanting me like a whore on payday he paid me no attention and that saddened me dearly.

Walking out out of the school with Ben and Angela I noticed Edward and his siblings standing by a silver Volvo and a silver jeep I smiled and waved at Edward but when I saw Jasper my heart broke and I didnt know why after he wasn't mine and never could be but seeing him pinning Alice to the jeep ravashig her with what I can only describe as hot as hell kisses. I mean it's like he even knows I'm here and next to her I look like the shit on the bottom of someone's shoe.

The next 2 months went by quickly Edward and I talked during class but that was it,Jasper never noticed me once it saddened me dearly but I never once let anyone know that why would I. Today was just the worse Edward had snapped at me for asking why his eyes change and he's cold all the time he yelled at me to quiet being so Damn nosy and walked off then during gym the couch made me play volleyball ending with me hitting Mike in the back of the head and him thinking I was flirting, frustrated I knew I didn't need to drive in the mood I was in so I plugged my headphones in listening to Rob Zombies -Living dead girl it was a favorite of mine bobbing my head as I searched my backpack or my sketch book. Hearing screams I quickly turned my body to see Tyler's van coming right at me..I froze there no other way to describe it thinking quick I dropped down sliding under my truck as fast I could unfortunately my shoe string got caught in the rim, letting out a scream when he back tire squashed my foot against my own tired whalling around trying to get my foot free I hadn't noticed Tyler's van still sling apparently only back had stopped. As it slammed into my truck cause it to lift and drop my shoulder and rips for banged up I lay there holding both.

Screaming was heard from every direction laying there trying to breath through the pain I could make out some of the conversation around me apparently the guys wanted to try and move his van to try and get me out, "Bella..Bella please talk to us if your okay please, your dad and an abulance is on the way!" hearing Angela's worried voice using all the strength I could I tried saying I'm okay but it came out as a grunt of pain instead using my other leg they could see from looking under rulers truck I moved it "She heard you,She moved her leg it seems they other is pinned.

Slowly opening my eyes I realize two things 1 I must have passed out from the pain 2 im in the hospital just great I hate hospitals, I can hear Charlie out in the hall his voice is worried I look around and see the nurse button I press it and before I can blink Charlie is running in with tears in his eyes followed by a doctor who I'm guessing is Dr Cullen.

"Miss Swan you were very forunate, has that tire not bounced off the way it did your door could have been crushed instead of just broken. Now your ribs and shoulder are severly bruised and will be sore for quiet some time but other than that I don't see a problem with you going home today!" in shock I thank him.

My mind drifts off as Charlie leaves to get the discharge papers something didn't add up I remember crawling and getting stuck I remember a flash as the tire began slamming into my back tire and foot what the he'll was the flash and why did it have blonde hair?


End file.
